Happily Never After?
by Backwards Penguin
Summary: Tsubaki is faced with a terrible problem: her boyfriend of three whole years is moving away! With Black*Star, he's taking Tsubaki's hopes, dreams, and entire life. How on Earth is this even going to work? Guess we'll find out. This is another Soul Eater one-shot. I hope you guys LOVE it! I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!


Tsubaki casually went to her locker in the morning (like she always does) and pulled out her math textbook. She had ten whole minutes until the first bell rang, on account of her arriving early, and she wanted to talk to her boyfriend Black*Star while she had the chance. She scanned the hallway in search of her assassin partner, but instead saw Soul.

"Hey Soul!" she said, motioning him to come her way. Soul obeyed, walking over to her locker.

"Do you know where Black*Star is?" she asked him. Soul jerked his head behind him, gesturing for her to look that way. No Black*Star.

"Ummm…where is he?" she questioned, obviously confused.

"Shhhh…" he replied, smirking and walking away, handing her a note in secrecy as he walked away.

"Uh, okay," she said, opening it up.

_Black*Star wants to talk to you. I'm jinxed so I can't talk or Black*Star will ninja sneak attack me. He should be in the cafateereeah by the entrance to the gym._

Tsubaki thought to herself, _he misspelled "cafeteria"._ She shrugged and left her pod, heading for the cafateereeah to find Black*Star. She found him leaning against the wall by the gym with ear buds with little ducks on them in his ears. He was wearing black jean shorts and a red hoodie with a black star in the middle. She walked up to him and cocked her head.

He took the ear buds out and said in a sad tone, "I'm moving."

Tsubaki stared at him with a loss of words. She pondered on that sentence awhile and then chose the word "what" as the clever thing to say. All he did was nod, his new haircut falling over his eyes. Under the hair, though, Tsubaki saw tears.

"Where to?" she asked.

"We're moving back to Japan," he replied. Tsubaki bit her lip to keep from crying. Japan is seriously far away from Nevada. Just then, the tardy bell rang, and they walked away, going into their separate pods, giving each other one last mournful look.

**-After School-**

As Tsubaki and Black*Star were walking to their buses, Tsubaki put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and grabbed her hands. They were cold, he realized, and he desperately tried to warm them.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be, this isn't your fault, Black*Star," she said, holding back tears. He noticed this, and kissed her gently on the lips for at least three whole seconds. They then, headed off to their cold deceiving buses to take a hell of a long ride home until she could call him…or he could call her.

The whole bus ride home, Tsubaki cried and tried to think of how she could stop this from happening. She came up with nothing. All she wanted to do was watch Spongebob and play Mario until her face fell off. Sadly enough, that isn't physically possible. When Tsubaki finally arrived home, she plopped down on the couch and picked up her phone. No new texts, as always. People assume that just because she doesn't talk much, means she doesn't text much either. Lies! ALL LIES! She went to her contact list and called Black*Star.

… … "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Oh. Hi…"

"Why are you moving?"

"I dunno…my mom wants something "new". I was like, new?! This is a god you're talking to! I don't need anything "new"!"

Tsubaki almost actually laughed at this. She wondered how long it's been since she last laughed…

"Maybe you could live with me! It could work…"

"I don't think s, Tsubaki. I'm really sorry. I have to go."

"Okay…bye."

"I love you."

"I love you too…"

**-The Next Day-**

Black*Star's mom wanted Tsubaki to come help them move out. And even though she hated his mom more than anyone right now, she went. Because that's just the kind of person she is. When she got there, Black*Star was trying to lift a couch into a truck. Tsubaki helped for awhile then sat in the cool evening grass and watched the truck drive away, taking her love away from her. Taking her hopes and dreams and whole life with it. She laid her head in her lap and sobbed quietly, imagining that the truck turned around and dropped her life and love and dreams. She would celebrate and hug him and kiss him and they would be happy again. She stayed there all night, wondering why she was behaving like this.

**-One Week Later-**

Tsubaki was almost completely over Black*Star leaving. She lay down on the couch and watched Spongebob, ignoring her brother's mean comments. It was almost ten at night, but she just couldn't fall asleep. Outside her window, she saw tiny snowflakes dancing in the night air. The doorbell rang, and Tsubaki let out a long, lazy sigh of relief that she had to get up and do something.

_Who the hell would ring someone's doorbell this late? Should I even answer it?_ She thought. She slowly opened the door just a crack, and peered out into the darkness. She caught a glimpse of blue hair from above. She looked up, expecting someone to kill or hurt her, but no. Black*Star jumped down from the roof and held her, smiling and crying into her shoulder. They stood together and held each other for a long time.

"I'm going to live with Sid," he said, still holding Tsubaki tightly. Tsubaki smiled, and, kissed him softly, wondering how in the heck he arranged this. She didn't care, though. All she cared about was that Black*Star was back, and for good, this time.


End file.
